


Flowers

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for alisanne while she was resting up; first posted [here](http://healing-fluff.livejournal.com/14854.html).

Harry wrinkled his nose when he felt the sneeze building up.

Severus had just brought him his lunch--soup--and Harry did not want to spill it.

Again.

"Cute, Potter," Severus teased from the doorway.

Harry glared at him, but thankfully he didn't feel like he had to sneeze anymore. Severus smirked. Harry stuck his tongue. "That's Potter-Snape, to you."

With a sigh, Severus crossed the room to kneel down and kissed his forehead. Harry raised his eyebrows. "My temperature hasn't changed in the last ten minutes."

Severus blushed. "Forgive me. I'm just...worried." He put his hand on Harry's swollen stomach.

Harry covered his hand and smiled when he felt their little one shift. "We're okay, Severus."

Severus took a deep breath. "A simple cold."

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "Now, where is the little hellion who gave me this cold?"

Smirking, Severus stood so he could sit on the end of the sofa, putting Harry's feet in his lap. He started rubbing Harry's ankles and Harry hummed happily, sipping his soup. "Our hellion is outside, enjoying the good weather now that he isn't sick."

"Good."

Severus side eyed him. "He's playing in your garden."

Harry closed his eyes, wincing. He knew what that meant.

And sure enough--

"Daddy! Daddy, I picked you some flowers! Because you're sick!"

Severus chuckled under his breath as their son, Albus, came running in, holding a few flowers with dirt still clinging to their roots. Harry pasted on a tight smile and accepted the flowers when Albus skidded to a hard stopped by the sofa.

"Thank you."

Albus beamed. "I saw it on the TV at Rose's house! You give flowers to someone who's sick."

Severus waved his hand and a vase floated over. He quickly cut the roots off the flowers and put them in the vase, filling it with water. "And later, when Dad is feeling better, you and he can plant some more flowers. How does that sound, Albus?"

"Yay!"

Harry narrowed his eyes over his cup of soup at Severus who winked playfully. Shaking his head, Harry wondered how many flowers he would need to plant to fix these and the ones that Albus had pulled up but then decided they wouldn't do.

"It's the thought that counts, Harry," Severus whispered.

Harry thought about that. Consider a bit of revenge, but he still had a month to go and he was still sick. In the end, he shifted so he was curled up against Severus and Albus could sit with them both. As Albus talked to his future sibling, Severus kissed Harry's head again. Though he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was, Harry decided it was worth it. After all, it was the thought that counted and that thought? Well, it was a good thought, knowing that they all cared about each other.

He hoped that they agreed with, too, when he sneezed a moment later, spilling soup over all of them.


End file.
